Their Fate
by Fena1980
Summary: A Natsu and Lucy love story. Natsu freaks out after waking up in Lucy's bed naked after a night of drinking, and because of his confusion he avoids Lucy. Poor Lucy doesnt know why her best friend avoids her. Both Lucy and Natsu go through a whirlwind of emotions on their journey to finding out about their love for each other. Not a great summary.


The early morning sun rose above Magnolia, shinning through a particular window. The pale rays shone on a bed revealing two figures curled up together. They lay on their sides facing each other. The boy had one arm under his pillow the other wrapped around the girl's waist holding her tight against him. While the girl had one arm between them, her hand resting on his naked chest right over his heart, the other arm mirroring his. The blonde girl snuggled closer to the pink haired boy, pressing her face under his chin into his chest. A lock of her hair ticked his lips making him twitch his lips and nose. The boy began to wake up, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. His eyes snapped open as he realized that he was lying naked holding an equally naked girl against him, their bodies pressed so tight together there was no room between them.

Natsu Dragneel froze so completely that he stopped breathing. He was in his best friend Lucy's bed, not an unusual occurrence, what was unusual about the situation though, was the undeniable fact that they were both naked. _Holy shit_, Natsu thought, _I'm lying in bed snuggled up to Luce NAKED._ Memories of the night before came rushing back to Natsu like a wave crashing into a rock.

Fairy Tail was having a party, just like always, only this time Lucy had decided to drink too. They, along with Erza and Gray had played some drinking game. By the end of the game they had all been thoroughly wasted. Lucy had swayed when she stood up. She was so drunk in fact Mira had advised the dragon slayer to help the celestial mage home. He had readily agreed, he didn't want his best friend and partner to have to walk home alone in such a state. Anything could happen to her. So with an arm around her waist holding her close to him the other holding her hand to keep her left arm around his shoulders Natsu had lead Lucy from the guild to her apartment.

When they had arrived he had lead her to her bed and then….That was the last thing Natsu could remember. He clearly remembered everything up until then. After that his memory was just a blur. His heart started pounding uncontrollably. Though everyone thought the dragon slayer was incredibly dense, Natsu did know a thing or two other than fighting. And obviously he and Lucy had had sex. Why else would they be naked in bed together after all?

As slowly and as quietly as he could, Natsu unwounded himself from the still sleeping celestial mage. He was trying his absolute best to not start freaking out and wake Lucy up. It was harder thought than done, her arm grasping him tighter when he started to move away. Somehow he finally stood beside the bed holding his breath afraid to move and wake her. When Lucy finally stopped reaching for him and snuggled into his pillow, Natsu finally let himself breath. As quietly as he could he scooped up his clothes and hurriedly dressed. When one more look at his best friend he opened the bedroom window and ran as fast as he could to his house.

Lucy stretched her tired body, still wrapped up in her blankets, before finally opening her eyes before immediately shutting them against the bright light. Her head started pounding in a painful rhythm that made her groan as she reached up and grabbed her aching head. Remembering why she never drank the blonde celestial mage curled up in a ball pulling her blanket up over her head.

"Need a shower."She groaned out, slowly edging her way to the edge of the bed. Reaching out and putting a hand on her nightstand and the other pushing down on the bed Lucy sat up, quickly grabbing her head again. Standing up a cool breeze from the open window drifted into the room. As goose bumps spread over her body Lucy looked down and noticed for the first time that she was butt naked.

"What? Holy Mavis why the hell am I naked?" Doing her best to think with the pounding in her head, Lucy thought of the night before. Okay, so she remembered being at the guild and playing a drinking game with Natsu, Erza and Gray, she remembered being very very drunk and laughing with her team-mates, she remembered how she and Natsu seemed to hold each other up, their shoulders pressed together. She remembered Mira telling Natsu to walk her home and him holding her against him. She vaguely remembered the walking home together. And….and that was it. _What in the worlds had happened last night?_ Lucy wondered. HadNatsu walked her to her door and then went home? But usually he spent the night at her house, sneaking into her bed. Slowly making her way into her shower, Lucy turned the hot water on, trying to recall how she'd ended up naked. Maybe she'd been so drunk that when she tried to change she'd just given up half way through and just didn't finish changing. That seemed logical. _Wait, had Natsu undressed her? Seen her naked?_ Maybe he'd tried to put her into her pajamas and got embarrassed and left. Pushing her palms against her eyes Lucy tried not to panic. _What the hell happened?! _Lucy screamed inside her head. It was driving her crazy not knowing.

"I'll just have to ask Natsu-." _Oh God_, she thought, _I cant ask him! What would I say, Hey Natsu when you walked me home last night did you strip me, you didn't do anything perverted did you? Oh God, that would be so embarrassing! _So many thoughts and images spilled through her mind making her want to scream. How was she going to even face Natsu, much less ask him all these questions? What was she going to do? Well one thing she knew for sure was that she couldn't avoid Natsu for long. They spent just about all their time together to the point that their lives almost revolved around each other, so she couldn't just not talk to him.

Sighing the celestial mage stepped out of the shower and started getting dressed. Now that her head wasn't pounding as bad she really should head to the guild, besides she was sure Mira would have something to fix her right up, physically at least.


End file.
